


Living as a Werewolf

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Lucas the Werewolf [9]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Whether it's arranging a dentist appointment or coping with the heat, life is never quite as simple as it might be.
Relationships: Adam Carter/Lucas North
Series: Lucas the Werewolf [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1322741
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Living as a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Ficletzone Veronica Mars Reverse Challenge, prompts: Trip to the Dentist, Hot Dogs, Green Eyed Monster

“Damn,” Lucas said, looking at the text message he’d just received. “My dentist has just rescheduled my appointment from next week to the following week.”

Malcolm, who had glanced at the calendar as Lucas was speaking, began to laugh. “Yes, I can see why that might be problematic.”

Ros looked over Malcolm’s shoulder at the calendar and he pointed out the small white circle in the corner.

“I’m sure Adam will be happy to take you,” she said. “It shouldn’t be that much of a problem getting you to jump up on the chair.”

“Could be tricky when the dentist tips the chair back though,” Malcolm said. “And I wouldn’t like to bet on them not getting bitten, even accidentally.”

“Maybe you’d be better off going to the vet’s instead,” Ros added.

“Thank you, both,” Lucas said. “I shall phone and say that unfortunately my calendar doesn’t permit me to attend then.”

Malcolm and Ros listened as Lucas rearranged his appointment.

“Is everything okay?” Malcolm asked once Lucas had finished.

“Oh yes, they were insisting I should have an x-ray at the same time. I was equally insistent that I didn’t.”

***

A fortnight later, and the weather had turned hot. The windows on the Grid were all open and Ros had commandeered two fans from somewhere. Even Harry had left the door of his office open to pick up whatever breeze could be found.

Adam came onto the Grid, the werewolf loping behind him. 

“I thought you were out on surveillance this afternoon,” Jo said.

“Not until later, and it’s far too hot for this one to sit in the car,” Adam replied.

“I’ll go and get him a bowl of water,” Tariq said.

At that moment, Harry called out, “Adam, as you’re here, could you come into my office, so we can go through the rescheduling we were discussing yesterday?”

They had been talking for a few minutes when they became aware of giggling from the main office.

“I don’t need two guesses as to who the instigator of that is,” Harry muttered.

They went to see what was going on. Tariq had brought what looked like a washing up bowl of water for the werewolf, who had decided to climb into it and was now sitting in the water cooling off.

***

Fortunately, the weather had cooled by the evening, and the surveillance proved even more successful than Adam had hoped. A quick phone call had brought in reinforcements and the evidence to incriminate their prime suspect was quickly obtained. 

They were walking back towards their cars when Tariq sniffed and said, “Can you smell the chips? Anyone else want to join me?”

As one they turned the corner and headed for the chip shop. They all went in, leaving the werewolf to wait for them outside, having promised to bring him sausages.

When they came back out, Adam said, “Now where’s he gone?”

“He’s over there,” Jo replied, pointing further down the alley. “Although I don’t know what he’s doing.”

The werewolf had his snout shoved under a low step and was whining.

“Let me see!” Adam said.

The werewolf refused to move.

Adam sighed. “Tariq, give me a hand.”

They both pulled on the werewolf’s collar and reluctantly he moved back. Tariq held onto the werewolf while Adam got down on the ground and peered under the step. Looking back at him were a pair of green eyes. He pushed his arm in and grabbed at the kitten, pulling it out and holding it to his chest.

The werewolf started to reach up to the kitten, which tried to climb onto Adam’s shoulder. “You’re frightening it,” Adam said firmly.

The werewolf hung its head.

“I know you want to be friendly,” Adam said, “but you’re a bit big. Lie down for a minute while we sort it out.”

“Where do you think it came from?” Jo asked.

“From the state of it I think it’s been dumped,” Adam replied. “What are we going to do with it?”

“I can take it,” Tariq said. “My sister will look after it.”

“Excellent.” Adam went to retrieve his fish and chips and said crossly, “Those are _my_ chips you are eating. I had been going to share them with you, but I don’t fancy them anymore. If you were hungry you should have eaten your sausages first.”

The werewolf wagged its tale and burped happily.


End file.
